Jonah Dursley
by SnapesPainfulMemories
Summary: Jonah Is Petunia's child. He isn't Vernon's. Petunia kicks Jonah out of the house a week before Jonah's eleventh birthday. Read and find out more.
Ten year old Jonah Sean hid his face behind his hands as he was hit yet again. Jonah was always getting beaten by his mother. He was always punished for things that happened around him. Jonah was almost always left in a bloody heap on the floor.

Jonah didn't have a room to himself. He usually was put in the garage for the night, where he was chained to a wall.

As Jonah waited for the impact, he thought about the accident he'd committed. He'd made a jug of water splash mother in the face, which enraged her.

Jonah felt the punch landing on his arms. He was punched and kicked for nearly and hour.

"You're just like your freak of a cousin. You're no Dursley. Vernon isn't even your real dad. Get find that freak your aunt was always with. Go find Severus Snape. Spinner's end." his mom picked him up by his bruised arm and opened the front door, pushing the boy out into the snow. "Don't come back."

Jonah nodded and ran. He ran as fast and as long as he could. After about two hours of running, Jonah began to feel dizzy. He stopped running, taking in his surroundings. Right in front of Jonah was a black house. He slowly walked to the door without thinking about it. Jonah knocked on the door.

At first, when no one answered, Jonah decided to give up and began to walk away. He stopped when the door opened, revealing a man wearing a black robe, his hair black and greasy looking.

"May I help you?" The man questioned.

"Uh.. May.. Uhm.. May I please use your restroom?" Jonah asked, looking down embarrassed.

"Does this place look like a pit stop to you?" The man snapped.

"N..no sir. I.. I.. I'll go." Jonah turned to leave. "Sorry to bother you."

Jonah left immediately and walked to the park and sat on a bench watching other kids playing. No one ever let Jonah play with them. Not since kindergarten, when he'd made a ball levitate.

Jonah walked into the wood and wandered around until it began to get dark. When it got dark enough, Jonah walked back to the park and climbed into the red tube slide. He lay there for a bit, soon falling asleep.  
For the next ten weeks, Jonah would sleep in this slide. He knew he couldn't go home, and he knew no one really wanted him to be found. Jonah cried himself to sleep every night, wishing he'd been normal. If he hadn't been a freak, he would probably have a real bed to sleep in.

Jonah woke up one morning to the sound of hooting coming from one of the maple trees. He looked up, seeing a white horned owl. The owl was staring right at Jonah. Jonah sat up, being careful to not bump his head on the top of the slide. The bird flew down, stopping in front of the boy.  
Jonah looked at the bird in shock. Then he noticed something in the bird's mouth. It looked like a letter. Jonah gently took the parchment from the bird. The bird hooted and flew away immediately. Jonah looked at the front and saw his name written on the envelope.

Jonah Sean  
Spinner's End Park  
Red Slide

The boy looked at it confused. No one knew he was here, at least he seemed to think so. Jonah opened the letter and read the first parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Sean,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Jonah looked at the paper in shock. Was Jonah really a wizard? This had to be a hoax. Jonah didn't know what to do. He decided to just brush it off, and put the letter in his pocket, before deciding to go on a walk in the neighborhood. Jonah walked around. He stopped when he came across the familiar house. The cross man's house. Jonah didn't know what he was going to do. Before he could walk away without being seen, someone grabbed his left arm. Jonah instinctively let out a small shriek. He turned around and saw him. The man was sneering down at Jonah.

"Come with me," the man said, basically dragging Jonah by his arm. He unlocked the front door to his house and walked in, the boy still in tow. The man instructed jonah to sit down on the black leather couch, which Jonah instinctively obeyed. He knew what disobeying an order would get him.  
"It has come to my attention that you've been staying in the park. That's very dangerous." The man frowned down at the small boy. Jonah kept his eyes on his shoes, feeling embarrassed with himself.  
"Y..yes sir. It's just.. Uh.." Jonah closed his mouth, feeling afraid of this man. He held the letter in his hands, the corner with the hogwarts crest sticking out.. He wasn't aware that the man had seen the letter.  
"What is your name, child?" The man asked.  
"I'm.. Uh.. I'm Jonah Sean, sir."  
"Any last name?"  
"Dursley, sir."

The man sighed with irritation. "You have to have a last name. Where are your parents, by the way?"  
Jonah paled. How was he going to explain this to the strange man?  
"I..uh.. I was kicked out, sir. I did something weird and mum kicked me out. Harry's still there with them. He usually gets worse than me," jonah said, finding his voice.  
"You're Tuney's son?" Snape sighed.

"Yes sir. Her and Vernon. They hate me and Harry. They let Dudley hurt us. Not thing is Harry lives in a closet under the stairs. He's lucky though."

"How's Harry lucky?"

"He only gets locked under the stairs. I was chained to a wall in the garage."

Snape paled. He scowled in anger. Jonah shrunk away, fear clear on his face.

"I'm talking to dumbledore about this. Both you and Harry need out of there.

"Now, you're going to stay with me. You'll take my last name as yours, as I will adopt you. Is that clear, Jonah?" The young boy nodded.  
"Yes sir."  
Snape ordered the young boy to follow him. He showed him into a huge room with a bed, a dresser and a homework desk. The walls were bare white. Jonah looked at it in confusion.  
"This is your room. I expect you to keep it in order for the remainder of your stay here. Do what you like with it. Decorate it your way, but clean up after yourself. Now if you excuse me, I am going to make us some dinner." With that, Severus walked out, leaving Jonah to himself. Jonah walked to the bed in the far corner of the room and sat on it. The bed felt comfy. Jonah stood up, wondering what to do with himself. He wasn't used to having a room to himself.  
Jonah decided to explore a little. He walked out of his room, leaving his old, ragged shoes under the bed. He walked into the kitchen, watching as Snape prepared two hamburgers.  
"Sir?" Jonah said, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Hm?" Snape didn't look up as he worked on his cooking.  
"Thank you. For everything."  
"No problem."  
Jonah considered asking Snape about the letter he had.  
"Sir?" Jonah looked down  
"What is it?" Snape asked. "And don't waste my time."  
"Sir, I uh…" Jonah took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Snape. "I got this today and I'm not sure what to do."  
Snape read the enclosed documents. He stopped and looked up at the boy.  
"Why'd you show me?" He asked.  
"Well, you said you were my guardian now, so i thought it'd be right if you knew."  
"Well it's a good thing you showed me. This, in fact, is real. You, Jonah, are a wizard. As am I. In fact, I work at Hogwarts. I'm a potions professor."  
Jonah looked at the man in shock. It finally explained everything. Why he was able to do all those weird things. Why things accidently broke when he was angry or scared.  
"Eat your burger," Snape said stiffly, taking a bite of his own. The child immediately obeyed. After dinner was done, Jonah offered to do the dishes. He was used to doing all the chores at home. After the kitchen was clean again, Snape grabbed his wand from inside his black robes, conjuring a towel and some pajamas. The pajamas were all black, which Jonah liked.  
"Go take a shower. You smell disgusting. It's the door across your room."  
Jonah nodded and went to take a shower. He hadn't taken a shower in months. The last months, he'd been deprived of showers.  
After about a half hour, Jonah shut off the water and put his new pajamas on. He looked around for a brush. Jonah grabbed it and brushed his long black hair. After he was done, he decided it would be a good idea to clean the bathroom.  
The cleaning took about two hours to complete. When he was done, Jonah took his old clothes with him, and disposed them into the trash can in the kitchen. He looked for Snape, finding him sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. Jonah's jaw dropped as he saw the picture move.  
"Woah. Is that picture moving?" The child blurted before covering his mouth. Severus looked up, amusement clear on his face.  
"Yes it is." The professor set the paper back on the coffee table. "It's normal in the wizarding world. This is called The Daily Prophet."  
"Cool." Jonah let out an involuntary yawn.  
"Look's like you had a long day," Snape laughed. "It's ten thirty. I think it's bed time now. We're going to get your stuff for school tomorrow at eight, so be up by seven."  
"Yes sir." Jonah walked to his room and closed the door. He lay on his bed, thinking of his new life.  
Things had truly changed for the better for Jonah. Now there was one thing still bugging him. Who was his father? Was his father a wizard like him? Or was he normal? Was he dead? Was he alive? Jonah sat up in his bed and quietly opened the end table. He grabbed out the blade that he'd put in there. Jonah stared at the silver object, thinking about what he'd gone through. The word _FREAK_ was still etched in his left arm, only six weeks old.

Jonah closed his eyes as he placed the blade onto his wrist, letting it pierce into his skin. He winced for a moment but kept going. He cut both of his wrists twice before putting the bloody blade back into the sock it had been hidden in, before placing the sock back into his end table. Jonah wrapped his arms up with a black ribbon from his pajama pants. Jonah slipped on his favorite black jacket and lay down, trying to fall asleep. Around eleven, Jonah's eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting out in the livingroom, reading The Daily Prophet, when he heard whimpering coming from Jonah's room. He stood up, and listened through the door. all he could hear was crying. Snape knew he should comfort the child, but he wasn't sure if he could. being a grumpy teacher had been his coping mechanism. The man pulled his wand out and used occlumency to see into the child's mind. What Severus saw made him freeze.  
The woman in Jonah's memories looked vaguely familiar. It looked like Petunia Evans. the muggle sister of his best friend, Lily Evans Snape exited the child' mind and walked into his dark bedroom. He lay on his bed, placing his wand in it's case.

Severus had asked Ollivander if he could keep his case, in order to keep his wand safe at night. Of course Ollivander had been reluctant, but nonetheless, he'd agreed, giving into Snape's request.  
Snape closed his eyes and fell asleep. he tossed and turned throughout the night, feeling worried about the child in the other room.

At about seven, Snape woke up, got dressed in a pair of black sweats and of course his robes, cape swinging behind the man. he grabbed his wand from its case and walked out of his room, closing and locking the door, before going to wake up jonah.  
"Time to get up," Snape said, gently shaking the child. Jonah opened his eyes quickly. He looked at his watch and shot up out of bed.  
"I.I'm sorry I'm late." jonah grabbed his old jeans and slipped them on before running to the kitchen. He grabbed a few eggs and bacon and began frying them quickly. Snape chuckled a little, but stopped when he noticed the blood on jonah's wrist.  
"what is this?" he asked calmly, taking the child's wrist in his rough hand. Snape unwrapped the black lace and gaped when he saw the cuts on the boy's wrist. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
"I.. I didn't," Jonah lied, his face going pale.  
"You did. Don't forget boy. I know Occlumency. I know when you aren't telling the truth." Snape scowled at the boy. Jonah huddled himself into a ball, expecting the first hit. This took Severus by surprise.  
Snape backed away in shock, sitting on the stool at the kitchen island. "Jonah, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." the boy looked up, feeling unsure. He saw the sincerity in Severus's face, and nodded, relaxing. He grabbed a plate from the dishwasher and put the eggs and bacon on it, before handing it to snape. Snape shook his head.  
"No. you eat it. You need to eat, child." Jonah shook his head confused. "When's the last time you ate, Jonah?"  
"uh.." Jonah tried to wrack his brain./  
"Just as i thought. Sit down and eat," Snape ordered. "We have thirty minutes so hurry up."

after jonah finished eating, snape took jonah's hand in his and apparated to an alleyway. The Alley was filled with many different shops.

"Welcome to diagon alley," Snape said. "You got your list?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now before we get your things, we have to stop at gringotts for a minute. Gringotts is the wizarding bank " Jonah nodded.

He looked over, seeing a kid about his age, walking with a giant of a man.

"Who's that, sir?" Jonah asked.

"That's Hagrid. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts." Snape scowled. " hi hagrid."

The giant smiled and explained something to the child he was with.

"Hi professor Snape. Who's this we got with yah?" He asked.

"This is my son Jonah."

"Didnt' know ye had a son."

"I didn't until yesterday. I adopted him."

The boy with the black hair and glasses smiled at Jonah.

"Hi Jay-Jay," the boy said.

"Hi Harry."

"Did you finally run away?" Jonah asked.

"No. Hagrid came and got me. I have to go back after school. Who's that man you're with?" Harry replied.

"My dad. After the Dursleys kicked me out, I found my way to his house. He was cross at first, but he is OK. I like him alot."

"Oh OK. So wanna go get our robes, Jay?"

Jonah nodded? Let's go." The two boys walked to the robe store, after having hagrid point them in the direction.

There was a blond boy with pale skin standing at a podium. He sounded very annoying, talking about how it was a shame to be a muggleborn. Jonah kept his mouth closed, knowing he was a muggleborn himself.

When the two were done, the boys went to get their wands. Of course Harry got his phoenix feather core, yada yada, dark Lord brother stuff.

Jonah was onto the last wand in stock. It was a limewood wand with two cores. Phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. The rarest type yet.

After getting all their stuff, the boys met up with Snape and hagrid, whom each were waiting with an owl.

Hagrid gave Harry a white owl, which he named Hedwig. Snape gave Jonah a black horned owl which he named Seven. Seven was a cute bird. He loved flying, which Jonah let him do all the time.

Jonah asked Snape if Harry could stay with them.

"I don't want him going back there, sir. They're horrible to him. Even worse than they were to me." Snape nodded and apparated the two boys to the house.

"After you boys get sorted into your house's, am going to speak with the headmaster. He's the one who wanted Harry living with those muggles." Snape looked at Harry, his eyes resembling Lily. "They were horrible to your mother too, Harry. So horrible that she would come to my house in the summer crying. Now you two go on up to bed. Tomorrow is Hogwarts day. Be ready by nine " with that Snape went to his room, leaving the boys.

The next morning Severus woke both boys and told them to get ready for the train. The boys hurried and got on a pair of oversized clothes each. They were Dudley's old clothes.

"Grab a muffin boys. It's time to go." Snape was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. His toned muscles showed really well.

The two boys each grabbed a muffin, thanking Snape as they walked out the door. Hary caught up with Snape.

"Were you really mom's best friend?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Yes. She was my only friend, actually. We had met when we were ten. I was raised by a muggle dad. My mom died giving birth to my younger sister Johanna. She was a wizard. Mom and dad were hard on me." Snape tried to smile, but it looked more like he was in pain.  
"How old is Johana?" Jonah asked.  
"She's thirty-five now. We're three years apart. Sadly, she doesn't come around much."  
"Why's that?" Harry picked at his checkered shirt.  
"Cause of James Potter." Snape spat out the name as if it were fowl.  
"My dad? How was he the cause?"  
"Johana liked James, but he liked your mom. I liked Lily but your douchebag of a father took her from me." Severus looked at his clock. "No more questions. We're going to be late."  
"Yes sir," the boys said in unision. With that, Jonah and Harry followed Severus Kings cross.  
"Here we are. Go straight to platform 9 ¾." Snape handed the boys each a ticket and apparated away.  
The two boys looked around, searching for the platform.  
"Where is it?" Jonah asked.  
"I dunno." Suddenly harry heard something about muggles. He saw a family of redheads coming their way. The family stopped at a wall. Harry walked up to the mother.  
"How do you get onto the platform, ma'am?"  
"Are you going to hogwarts too? It's ronald's first time too," She said, pointing to a young boy about jonah and Harry's age. "Just walk through this wall and you'll be on the platform."  
Two boys that looked identical were told to show the boys. They joked a bit before going through. Harry and Jonah followed right behind.  
Jonah and Harry both thanked the woman before running off to find a compartment. They found an empty compartment. The red leather on one of the seats had the words Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail carved into it.  
There was a knock on the compartment door. Jonah looked up to see the red haired boy.  
"Can i please sit here? Everywhere else is full," the boy said nervously.  
"Uh, sure," Harry said.  
"Thanks. Oh I'm ron by the way. Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter." Harry reached out and shook Ron's hand.  
"Wicked. Are you really? Do you have the.. The the" He paused for a minute and whispered the last word. "Scar?"  
Harry looked confused for a minute and then nodded, lifting his bangs. There it was. The famous lightning scar.  
"Hi," Jonah said, waving. "I'm Jonah Snape. Formerly Dursley."  
"You're snapes son?" Ron asked, scowling. Jonah knew he wasn't going to like this kid.  
"Yes. I am. Have a problem with it?"  
"No," Ron replied looking down, embarrassed. "It's just that Fred told me he can be an ass sometimes."

Around lunch time, a woman pushing a trolley of treats came by.  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron shook his head embarrassed and raised up a sandwich.  
Harry looked at Jonah and then pulled some gold out of his pocket.  
"We'll take the lot."  
Harry got everything from the trolley and put them on the seat. He and jonah then dug in. They looked over at Ron who was looking at the candy with longing in his eyes.  
"Have some," Harry said.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course."

A few hours later, the boys were still eating their candy when a girl with nappy hair came in asking about a toad.  
"Blimey you're harry potter. I read all about you. I'm Hermione by the way. And you are?" She said, looking at Ron with disgust.  
"Ron Weasley." the girl looked away from Ron, and at Jonah.  
"I'm Jonah Dursley. Harry's cousin."

Harry and Jonah looked at the castle as they got off the boat's hours later. They were in awe that they'd be living here for seven years, give or take a few holiday breaks. The students were lead into a corridor, where they were met by a very strict looking woman in green. The woman had a tight bun and wore catlike glasses.  
A child followed behind the woman. The child was holding a doll. She looked to be eleven years old. The child was told by the lady to join the students, which she obeyed.  
"I am Professor McGonagall. If you're wondering, this is my daughter Lilian Selina Snape-McGonagall." She paused for a minute. "Welcome to Hogwarts. During your stay you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Your triumphs will earn points and any rule breaking will result in points taken away. Now if you'll follow me." With that she lead the students into a big room, which was called The Great Hall.  
"So you're Snape's daughter?" Jonah asked.  
"Yeah. How do you know about him?" Lily asked.  
"Simple. You look like him. He's my dad. Adopted me two days ago."

"Now when i call your name, please sit on this stool," McGonagall said, placing a hat on a three legged stool. " Kacey Jones"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Susan Bones"  
Hufflepuff. After a while people were being placed into Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Pretty soon it was just Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Jonah standing waiting. "Harry Potter!" The whole great hall began whispering, trying to get a look at harry.  
The hat took a while, then yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled and ran over to his house, where he was greeted with open arms.  
"Hermione Granger" the hat looked into her mind, then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Ron weasley." The hat was placed onto Ron's head.  
"Huh. Another weasley. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed.  
Jonah stood there shaking. He was the last one now. What if he wasn't a wizard like snape said he was? What if he didn't get sorted?  
"Jonah Dursley-Snape!" Jonah shakily sat on the stool, feeling like he was going to piss himself.

"A Lot of courage I see. Bravery, intelligence. Oh but you want to stay with your cousin I see. You want to know who your father is, but are too scared to find out. Hmm. I think it would be best to put you into Huffle Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed.  
"What?" Mcgonagall asked, taking the hat from Jonah. "You're a royal?"  
"I guess?" Jonah asked. He looked to the spot where the first years had stood. "What about Lily?"  
"Go sit. I still have to sort her. Go sit where you like. By the way, what do you call your house?"  
"House Of Snape, ma'am." With that, Jonah decided to join the Gryffindor table. He sat right next to Harry.

Lilian POV

I sat on the stool waiting for the hat to be placed on my head. When it did, It tended to cover my eyes.  
"Bravery, intelligent, loyal. YOU should be in House of Snape!"  
I looked over at the teacher's' table, where daddy was sitting. He looked like he was about to cry with joy, but sucked it up. I joined Dursley and sat with him as i waited for papa to finish his speech. After he was done talking, food magically appeared. I grabbed a steak and a biscuit and ate quietly, keeping to myself. Dursley looked over at me, smiling a bit.  
"I guess we're both the Snape House," he said with a laugh.  
"I guess so. Daddy is pretty cool."  
After dinner, we were sent to our common rooms for bed, except me and Dursley. Mommy told me and Jonah to follow her. She and daddy were walking next to us. When we got to an empty room, mom smiled.  
"This is your room you two. And no sleeping together," Mommy said.  
"Why would i want to sleep with her? She's my step sister," Dursley said. "Wait does this mean you're my stepmom, Professor?"  
"I guess it does." With that, momma left me and Jonah standing in our common room. Dad still stood there looking at the two of us.  
"Jonah, I heard what the hat said about you wanting to know who your dad is. Well to be honest, I am. You're and Evans/Snape. Evans because of Tune, and Snape cause of me. Goodnight." With that he scurried off to his chambers.  
"Guess we're siblings for real," I said, sitting on the chair by the fire.  
"Yup."  
"So what color should be our house color? And what should be our mascot?" I asked.

"I dunno. I was thinking black and white," Jonah replied, raking his fingers through his long black hair.  
"Yes. And the mascot could be a bat. Or a dragon.."  
"Ooh. Jen, that is a good idea. Dragons."  
"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," I said, going to one of the spare rooms. "By the way I call dibbs on this room. You can have that one."  
With that i went into my new room and changed into my pajamas. I was super excited for tomorrow.

Next day, I woke up to Jonah knocking on the door.  
"Wake up Lil. It's six. Classes start in an hour." I groaned and stood up, grabbing my robes and putting it on, along with my shoes and my tie, which just so happened to be black and white striped. Magic. I met Jonah outside of my room, and we walked to breakfast together. All eyes were on us.  
"Here come the couple," a snarky Slytherin said, making his goons laugh. I scowled at him.  
"Malfoy, leave us alone," I snarled. "We aren't a couple. We're brother and sister. And you better be careful who you try to make fun of. Mom and dad both work here."  
"You have no siblings, Snape," malfoy retorted, glaring at Jonah.  
"Actually, Malfoy. I Do. I have Lily and Dudley. Jenny's just the smarter, less arrogant one." With that Jonah grabbed my hand and walked off toward mom. She handed us our schedules. Jonah and I both had Potions with daddy first. I smiled. Jonah and I walked down to the dungeons before it was even time for class.  
"Hey you two," Daddy said smiling. It was rare for dad to smile.  
"So what are we learning today?" Jonah asked.  
"You'll find out after these dunderheads get here." Just then all the slytherin and Gryffindor first years walked in. they saw me and Jonah sitting by daddy, and sat down. Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other. Dad did his whole speech thing, and made fun of Harry potter for a bit.  
"Today you will be making a revival potion. This potion will bring back one person you love most. Get to work," dad said. ME and jonah got to work together.  
After class was over, there were more kids, dead relatives of the other students. Next to harry stood a female with red hair. She looked dazed for a bit. She then looked up at daddy and smiled.  
A girl my age stood right next to me. I looked at her shocked. Who was she? She had blue hair and grey eyes. She was of course, naked. The girl wrapped her hands around herself in order to hide her body from sight. I instinctively took my robe off and wrapped it around her. I knew she'd come from my potion, but I had not a clue who she was.  
"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
"Who are you?" She repeated.  
I looked over at my daddy, shock clear on my face.  
"PRofessor snape," I said raising my hand. The professor strolled over to where I sat. He looked at the girl.  
"Good work Lilian. She looks just as she did before she died," he said, a scowl on his face. I watched as daddy strolled over to Harry and Jonah's table. Snape looked at the boy sitting right next to jona. The boy was naked with blond hair and blue eyes. He was a bit small. Looked to be about age three.  
"Good work Dursley." Snape turned toward harry. "Who did you bring back?" Harry stood in front of a tall woman. The woman had red hair and green eyes.  
Potter had tears running down his cheeks. He clutched his hands into fists as he tried to stay strong. He moved over, revealing the lady.  
"Lily?" Snape's face was one of pure shock. He quickly composed his expression before gruffly giving Harry ten points.

NO ONES POV

Jonah didn't know what to make of the boy that sat beside him. He knew this child was his responsibility. His problem though was that he didn't know who he was. Was the child who he should of been?

Days went by and Jonah still didn't have a clue as to who the kid was. He had asked Professor Snape and Mcgonagall, but alas, he'd gotten no answer.  
Jonah sat in his and LIlian's common room, his eyes focused on the child. The blond haired boy was sitting there staring at the fire place.  
"Who are you?" Jonah whispered. "Why won't you tell me your name?"  
"I have no name," the boy said. "Mum never gave me one."  
"Well you have to have a name." Jonah gott an idea and stood up, pulling the child with him. The two boys left the common room and ran toward Dumbledore's office. They stopped at the gargoyal. For a minute.  
"Password?"  
"Sherbet Lemon," Jonah said in a rush. The gargoyle moved, allowing both boys the privelige to enter. They stopped at the door to the Headmaster's office before knocking.  
"Come in," came the muffled voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
Jonah opened the door slowly. He walked into the book filled room, and smiled nervously at the wize old man.  
"How can I help you, Mister Dursley?"  
"SIr, I have a situation I need help with." Jonah stood there awkwardly. "We had a potions assignment where we brought back a loved one.. And well.."  
"You brought someone back? Who?"  
Jonah walked back to the door and grabbed the other boy's hand. He brought the boy in front of Albus.  
"Him. He says he doesn't have a name. No memories of being alive either. Though all of the others had their memories. Even Lily had her memory."  
"This is peculiar. A potion born boy who has no memory of life." Albus looked the blond child over.  
"Well, why don't we give him a name." Jonah asked. "I mean, I am kinda responsible for him, and he needs a name."  
"How do you like the name Kaden?" Albus asked, adressing the blond haired boy. The boy shook his head. "Michael? Lawrence? No?"  
"How bout Rory?" Jonah asked. The boy nodded.  
"I love that name. I want to be Rory Pond." Jonah rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
"So Rory, You seem like you're around eleven, so we are going to sort you into a house," Albus said.  
"Yes sir."  
"Jonah, on that shelf is where the hat is laying. Could you bring it over here?" Jonah nodded and grabbed the hat, handing it to the Headmaster. Dumbledore lay the hat on the boy's head.  
"Hm. You look brave, loyal, caring. You're very intelegent, but a little sly. Let's put you in HOUSE OF SNAPE!" The house shouted. The two boys smiled at eachother. Albus took the hat from the young boy and smiled.  
"I'll alert the professors of your existance. YOu will start classes on monday. During the weekend, it will be Jonah's responsiblility to find you a parent here. Good luck" with that, Jonah and Rory thanked the old man before ruinning back to the common room.  
"Wow. So not only did we name you, but you're a student now too," jonah said laughing.  
"Guess so." Rory smiled a bit, his blue eyes twinkling.  
With that, the two boys went to their dormitory where they fell asleep immediately.

The next day, which was a saturday, came very quickly. Jonah woke up around eight thirty. He looked over to the bed to the right where Rory was asleep. Jonah stood up and stretched. He walked over to Rory and gently shook him awake.  
"Rory, Time for Breakfast," he said. Jonah grabbed a black veil brides shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He handed Rory a Pierce the Veil shirt and some pants. The two boys brushed their hair and ran to the common room, where they waited for Lilian, whom came out of her room just seconds later. The three walked down to the great hall together, joking and giggling like maniacs.  
When the three got to the great hall, they both spotted the Charms Professor, Flitwick. Jonah walked up to the teachers' table, and tried to get the professor's attention.  
"What is is?" The professor asked slightly annoyed, as he hadn't even had his coffee yet.  
"Sir, Professor Dumbledore gave me a mission to find Rory a parent figure, and i was wondering if you'd like to." Jonah asked, twiddling his thumbs.  
"No. I'm sorry, but I have no time to do so."  
The young black haired boy went down the line of teachers, each saying no. Jonah was about to give up, When Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall, acompianied by Lily Potter.  
The older ginger woman walked over to Jonah, and knelt down to the child's level.  
"What's wrong, Nephew?" Lily asked concerned.  
"Professor gave me the task to find Rory a parent, as he has none, but I'm having no luck," Jonah explained. "I even asked Dad, and he said he didn't have enough time for another child. He says me and Lilian are enough."  
"Hmm." Lily looked over toward her son, who nodded slightly. "I could take him. Harry did have a twin brother before we were murdered by He-Who-Shan't-Be-Named."  
Harry looked at his mom confused. This was the first time he had heard about this.  
"What do you mean I had a twin?" Harry asked incrediously.  
"No one knew about your brother. His name was Remirius Justin. Your father wanted to name him after his two best friends," Lily explained. "I guess he died with us."  
Harry let the information sink in. He was quite disapointed and angry.  
"Harry," Lily said, sitting down on the gryffindor bench next to her eleven year old son. "Do you know why you were targetted by Him?" Harry nodded. Jonah and Rory did too.  
"It's cause you were prophecised to be the one to defeat him. It's why I was killed, why you lost your family when you were only a baby, Harry. Jonah's lucky he didn't get hurt."  
"But he did get hurt. Not by Voldemort, though." Harry looked at Jonah as he spoke. Jonah had a somber expression on his face.  
Lily looked at the watch on her right wrist. She stood quickly.  
"I need to go. I have a meeting with the minister in a half hour," she said, hugging her son before walking out of the great hall.

Jonah and Rory were in the library with Ron, Harry and a girl with bushy hair. They were all doing their homework which was due on monday.  
Jonah was able to get through the first page of History of Magic. After that, he seemed to become bored. Jonah could never focus for long. It was part of his disability. Jonah was dyslexic and had ADHD.  
"Want to do something else?" Jonah asked the boys. They all nodded, ignoring the stern look on Hermione's face.  
"Jonah, We cannot afford to not get this done," Hermione scolded.  
"Well I am bored." Jonah looked down embarrassed.

Of course Harry knew Jonah was dyslexic, but Jonah had scared him into not saying anything. It wasn't his business to tell.  
"Lool. you can fail all you want jonah, But not me. Either do the work or don't. Just don't drag me into it." With that, Mione went back to writing her essay. Jonah tried to read the page in his book. It was so hard to understand what was said in this book.  
"Need help?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. Can you read this to me? All the words and letters are getting scrambled up on me." Jonah rubbed his eyes a bit and tried to concentrate. Harry grabbed the book from Jonah's hands, and began reading to him.  
After a page or two, Harry paused. He noticed that Hermione was staring at him in shock.  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
"Nothing. Just.. Why are you reading to him? Can't Jonah read for himself?" Hermione asked rather rudely.  
"Actually, Hermione, I can't read. If you must know, I have this condition called Dyslexia." Jonah was peeved. He just wanted to go to his dorm and get rid of his headache.  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell the teachers?"  
"Because. It's none of your business, Granger. Now leave me alone." Jonah grabbed his book from Harry's arms and stormed out of the library toward the Snape House Common Room.  
"What's his problem?" Hermione asked angrily.  
"What do you think, Hermione? You made him feel crappy about his disability. Imagine how you would feel in his position," Harry said. "Jay has always been known as a freak cause of his condition, and you bringing it up doesn't help. Instead of yelling at him all the bloody time, help him. We both have had too much yelling in our lives. You may have lived a perfect life with your dentist parents, but we didn't." Harry stood up angrily and walked toward the door. "Come on, Rory."


End file.
